Mother and Daughter
by ReidsLuvr93
Summary: How would JJ be as a mother? Well this is my version of what JJ would be like as a mother. But we will all find out for sure soon enough! :D Pairings, EmilyHotch implied , GarciaKevin, ReidOC


**This is just a little fluff about how I think JJ would be as a mother. JJ will be a single mother in this one so that it is just JJ and her child. Though I hope in the show they don't do that. **

**Just a little advice, do not ever be a single parent. I know many single parents and it is very hard on them, for any of your future children's and your sake get married before you have kids. If that means no sex then so be it. **

**If enough people like this first chapter I will write more chapters. :)**

**April come quickly…**

CMCMCMCM

"Mommy!" Five-year-old Hannah Jareau said shaking her mother awake.

"What?" JJ moaned opening her eyes to look at her daughter. Hannah looked beautiful in the early morning light streaming through the window. Her long blonde hair fell lightly past her shoulders resting on her white night gown, her big blue eyes looked at her mother.

"Get up, I'm hungry." Hannah said.

"Baby girl I want to sleep some more. Just five more minutes?" JJ asked. Hannah pouted, putting on her 'puppy dog face'. "You win, I'm up." JJ said sitting up in bed.

"Yay!" Hannah cheered as her mother climbed out of the bed. JJ picked up her daughter and carried her down the hall.

"What do you want to eat?" JJ asked looking at her daughter.

"Pancakes!" Hannah cheered.

"Okay, pancakes it is." JJ said setting down her daughter so she could get to work making pancakes. A few minutes later the pancakes were done and they were seated at the table when JJ's phone rang. "Agent Jareau." She said answering her phone.

"_JJ, it's Hotch." _Hotch said.

"Hey Hotch what's up?" JJ asked.

"Hi Uncle Aaron!" Hannah yelled in the direction of the phone.

"_Tell her I say hi back." _Hotch said hearing Hannah.

"He says hi back." JJ said to her daughter.

"_Anyways I was calling to let you know that today will be a paperwork day so you can bring Hannah into work. You know we love to have her around." _Hotch said.

"Okay thanks for letting me know." JJ said.

"_Bye." _Hotch said.

"Bye." JJ said hanging up her phone.

"What's up?" Hannah asked.

"You," JJ said pointing at her daughter, "are going to work with me today."

"Yay!" Hannah cheered jumping out of her chair. "I'm going to go get my stuff." She said running off towards her room to get her toys.

CMCMCMCM

JJ and Hannah stood in the elevator heading up to the BAU; there were two other agents on the elevator smiling at the five-year-old. Hannah had a backpack on her back and she was playing with her stuffed dog. She wore an orange t-shirt under a dark blue denim jumper. She wore pink and orange-stripped pantyhose under the jumper as well. The outfit was a gift from Garcia, and one of Hannah's favorites. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail with some strands struggling loose.

"Here we are." JJ said when the doors opened.

"I know." Hannah said walking off of the elevator. JJ smiled and followed her daughter. "Uncle Spencer!" Hannah cried when Reid came walking down the hall with his girlfriend Ally. Ally was roughly five foot six with black hair and lively green eyes; they had met on Ally's first day of working for the BAU. Though she wasn't part of the team she did work in the same office so they saw each other often.

"Hey Hannah." Reid said bending down to catch the girl who came running into his arms. He stood up with her in his arms while she played with his long, supposedly fascinating, hair.

"Hey Hannah how are you?" Ally asked.

"Good, Aunt Ally!" Hannah chirped.

"Hey Ally, hey Spence." JJ greeted her friends.

"Hey, how are you today?" Reid asked.

"Okay, I was going to go to Garcia's lair to have, something, dealt with." JJ said.

"Mark?" Ally mouthed. JJ nodded. Mark was Hannah's father, he had left JJ the instant he had found out that JJ was pregnant. Morgan, Hotch, and Reid had used Garcia to track him down to give him a piece of their minds. Mark would pop back into JJ and Hannah's lives whenever it was convenient for him. The last time he did Reid and Morgan had went and 'dealt' with him. They almost lost their jobs for it too.

"Hannah why don't you go find Aunt Penelope?" JJ suggested.

"Okay." Hannah said, Reid sat her down and she went straight in the familiar direction towards Garcia's office.

"What is the bastard doing this time?" Reid asked, anger burning in his eyes.

"Spencer." Ally said slapping him on the chest.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't call him a bastard." Ally said sternly.

"He is." Reid insisted angrily.

"It's okay Ally, Mark is a bastard." JJ said.

"Anyways back to the question at hand." Reid said.

"He's trying to get custody of Hannah, his girlfriend talked him into it." JJ said.

"What!" Reid shouted.

"Spence it's okay. Calm down. I know for a fact that he isn't clean, so all I have to do is have Garcia go through everything and anything and he will never be near Hannah again." JJ assured him, though it was merely a hope. The bastard couldn't have her daughter, he just couldn't.

"Let me know if you need anything." Reid said.

"I will." JJ said before going in the direction her daughter had gone. She smiled when she saw her sitting on Morgan's lap at his desk. Garcia and Kevin both stood there too, talking to each other. Kevin and Garcia had gotten married about three years ago. Now they were trying to start a family of their own. Until then they constantly were spoiling little Hannah.

"Hey Mommy!" Hannah called waving at her mother with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Sweetie." JJ said coming over and kissing Hannah on the top of the head.

"Hey JJ, what was Reid yelling about?" Morgan asked.

"I'll tell you later." JJ said. Anger burned in Morgan's eyes after a couple seconds, he seemed to know exactly what was going on. Well, that it had to do with Mark.

"You wanted to go to my office?" Garcia asked.

"Oh yeah, come on Hannah." JJ said taking her daughter's hand and following Garcia to her 'lair'.

CMCMCMCM

"He's getting married to Debra Stanly in two weeks." Garcia said reading all the information she had on Mark.

"Look up Debra." JJ commanded.

"Yes ma'am. Debra Stanly, twenty five…" Garcia started to say but JJ cut her off.

"I know how old Debra is, more please." JJ said.

"Right, uh, oh! It says here that she is unable to have children." Garcia said.

"That explains why they want Hannah." JJ said.

"Who wants me?" Hannah asked looking from where she sat at the sound of her name.

"Daddy and his new girlfriend." JJ said.

"Daddy and Debby are getting married." Hannah said.

"Yes, they are." JJ said. "Garcia."

"Right, uh, oh says here Mark was in the hospital two weeks ago. Drug overdose." Garcia said smiling triumphantly.

"What kind of drugs?" JJ asked.

"Cocaine." Garcia said still smiling.

"Thank you Garcia!" JJ cheered hugging her friend. Then she turned towards her daughter and grabbed her up off of the chair where she sat and hugged her tight.

"Mommy you're squishing me." Hannah protested.

"Sorry." JJ said setting her daughter down.

"It's okay Mommy." Hannah said fixing her jumper.

CMCMCMCM

"Mommy can we get a puppy?" Hannah asked while she and JJ were driving home.

"Hannah, we've talked about this." JJ said.

"But Mommy now we have a reason to celebrate!" Hannah said.

"We celebrate by getting a cake or having a party, not by buying a puppy." JJ said.

"Please." Hannah begged.

"Why do you want a puppy?" JJ asked.

"Because I don't have any brothers or sisters." Hannah said.

"But you have Samantha." JJ pointed out. Samantha was Hotch and Emily's three-year-old daughter.

"Yeah but she's got a kitty." Hannah pouted. "Daddy would get me a puppy." Hannah mumbled.

"Hannah." JJ said sternly.

"Please Mommy?" Hannah asked.

"Fine." JJ said reluctantly. Hannah smiled triumphantly.

CMCMCM

**Well? What do you think? **


End file.
